


Мертвым не будет больно

by Celiett, Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Таков уж клан Курута – сперва праздник, и только после него – испытания.





	

Вечер перед испытанием на зрелость полон треволнений, скрашенных ощущением праздника. Уютно-сладковатые ароматы фруктового компота и выпечки плывут между домами. Приятный запах проникает даже через закрытые двери и окна, будоражит почти наравне с осознанием того, что вот-вот они с Пайро смогут доказать всем, что стали мужчинами, чтобы иметь право повидать дальние страны.

Пробудившийся голод заслоняет волнение, приходится постоянно сглатывать.

Невдалеке, требуя своей доли вкусностей, протяжно кричат ездовые птицы. Слышен смех.

Курапика готовится пойти на вечеринку к старейшине, а пока коротает время, глядя в окно на радостных соседских детей, их матушку с округлым животом, и думает, что когда он вернется с лекарством для Пайро, ее малыш уже появится на свет.

Собственная матушка заговаривает, и Курапика оборачивается.

– Я понимаю сынок, – вздыхает она, – твое желание помочь другу. Но как же трудно смотреть на тебя подросшего. Только мертвому не будет больно отпустить в неизвестность свое драгоценное дитя...

Отец подает резкий знак, она краснеет и пристыженно умолкает, признавая за выражением чувств несдержанность и неловкость.

Маска ее самообладания едва не идет трещинами. Отстоять ее цельность стоит усилий. Прежде, чем соединиться в улыбку, губы матушки несколько раз горестно вздрагивают. Курапике неловко – выбранный им путь огорчителен для родных. Он хотел бы напомнить о своей горячей любви, но слова не идут, и он лишь улыбается в ответ – натянуто и, кажется, жалко. Ему хочется обнять матушку, как он делал всегда малышом, но колеблется, не решаясь.

Выручает стук в дверь, Курапика спешит отворить. У вошедшего Пайро губы перемазаны ягодами, лицо раскрасневшееся и довольное. Слепые глаза кажутся яркими, как мир, который Курапика скоро ему покажет.

Испытание только завтра.

– Вдруг у меня не получится? – невпопад говорит Пайро. Нащупывает ладонь, взволнованно жмет ее небольшой и горячей рукой.

– Мы справимся, – подбодряет Курапика, слюнявит палец и принимается утирать яркое пятно у рта Пайро. Одновременно – гладит его пальцы, подбодряя.

Пайро снова говорит:

– Что будет если у нас не получится?

Его губы шевелятся слабо, почти прихватывают подушечку. Тон взволнованный.

Хочется верить в свои слова, в свои поступки, и пока Пайро рядом, Курапика не сомневается, что сможет.

– Все получится, я привезу тебе лекарство так быстро, что даже не успеешь заскучать. А потом мы всю жизнь будем вместе, братишка.

Он говорит уверенно, ровно, но в тот же миг эмоции накрывают с головой, и Курапика готов всхлипнуть, до того сильно распирает грудную клетку. Поддаваясь порыву, он обнимает Пайро.

– Спасибо, – отвечает тот таким же невнятным от переизбытка чувств голосом. Его руки тепло обвивают шею Курапики, губы касаются щеки, да так и остаются. Кожа увлажняется, и неясно сейчас – чьи это слезы. Вот тебе и взрослые мужчины...

Пайро приникает всем телом, и Курапика настолько плотно вжимает его в себя, что неистовое колочение чужого сердца отдается мурашками вдоль позвоночника.

– Все получится, все получится, все получится, – неизвестно кого из них двоих подбодряет Курапика. Его голос дрожит, и уверенность в том, что он уже стал мужчиной становится зыбкой. Зато уверенность в том, что он способен на все, пока дома его ждут родители, Пайро, друзья, крепнет, делаясь тверже камня, крепче металла.

– Что за праздник без вина! – зычный голос старейшины настолько силен, что обволакивает, как запах, стены ему не преграда. – Нужно было начать испытание сегодня, может, кто-то хочет все-таки в город сгонять! Это ради спасения вашего главы, ведь он умирает от жажды!

Слышно, как громко смеются на улице дети, с каждой секундой заливаясь хохотом все громче от каждого произнесенного старейшиной слова. А Курапика и сам невольно воображает старейшину, вращающего глазами в полной тишине, что всего пару мгновений назад повисла над их селением, и его разбирает неуважительный смех.

Интересно, старейшина-то вообще понимает, что это – над ним?

Пайро никогда не видел лица их главы, но Курапика столько раз описывал его – круглого, тучного, сердитого на несуществующие вещи, с встопорщенными, похожими на половые щетки усами, – и каждый раз настолько живо, что сейчас смешно и Пайро.

Синхронный хохот мгновенно сушит слезы. Они смеются, не разжимая объятий, дыхание тепло перемешивается, и Курапика дает себе слово, что однажды они объедут вместе целый мир, наверняка полный необычных, веселых вещей. Курапика привезет старейшине такие чудесные вина, что тот подкупится и не станет мешать им уйти в путешествие уже вдвоем.

Шаги родителей мягко шуршат сзади, их руки ложатся на плечи, переплетаются, когда они одновременно обнимают детей.

– Когда ты вернешься с лекарством, Курапика, тебя будут ждать дома такие же улыбки и радость, как сейчас, – с добротой говорит отец.

– Я буду очень гордиться тобой, – нежно добавляет овладевшая собой матушка.

Курапика нежится в их объятиях, ему тепло и уютно, а мысль о том, что вскоре они с Пайро пойдут кормить ездовых птиц фруктами с рук, греет еще сильнее. Но сначала нужно бы и поесть им самим.

А потом, ближе к вечеру, будет целый пир – сдобные пироги, и запеченные с медом яблоки, и кусочки тыквы, обжаренные в сахарной подливе, и каштаны, хрустящие, неповторимо-сладкие, сытные.

Таков уж клан Курута – сперва праздник, и только после него – испытания.  
Такова его семья, большая и дружная, другой пожелать Курапике бы никогда не захотелось.

И от мыслей об этом ему становится так легко на сердце, словно бы он уже вылечил Пайро, словно уже вернулся обратно домой после долгого путешествия, изменившимся и повзрослевшим, с честью преодолевшим все выпавшие на долю испытания.

Гордость за себя щекочет изнутри, приятно колет самые кончики пальцев. Курапика улыбается, широко, радостно, потому что иначе в эту минуту просто не может, и крепче стискивает ладонь Пайро в своей руке.

Он счастлив.


End file.
